


Call it graphic

by iamnotalizard



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, The Academy Is...
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 23:23:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamnotalizard/pseuds/iamnotalizard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starting a porn blog was probably Gabe’s best idea ever. Really, he doesn’t know why he didn’t do it sooner. He gets to jerk off, spend time on the internet, AND he can do it all in the comfort of his own home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call it graphic

**Author's Note:**

> Of course, the website I am referring to is Tumblr dot com.

    Starting a porn blog was probably Gabe’s best idea ever. Really, he doesn’t know why he didn’t do it sooner. He gets to jerk off, spend time on the internet, AND he can do it all in the comfort of his own home.

    Gabe ran his porn blog the same way some people run fan clubs, or companies. He logged onto it periodically, making sure that he has around the same amount of pictures as he does videos and gifs. He sets up queues so that content is always going up, even when he’s at work. Gabe would probably be sort of proud about how much time and effort he put into it, if it didn’t make him seem a little bit pathetic.

    But by far, the best part of running a porn blog, was the submissions. It surprised Gabe how many followers he gained in a few short weeks - seeing as his normal blog had been up for almost two years and he had about half the amount, although he didn’t really care - but he supposed that it made sense. Half the people on that website were antisocial shut ins, who rarely went outside long enough to get a tan, much less a sexual partner, so they were probably pretty horny. The other half, however, were like Gabe. People who went outside, went to school, had a job, and liked to reblog pictures for a few hours on the weekend. Those people also seemed to like taking pictures of themselves, naked, and send them over to Gabe’s blog. And, Gabe sort of liked the submissions more than the pornstars. 

    It was strange, because the porn stars were blondes with big boobs, and made up faces, and boys with huge dicks and nice asses, but they didn’t seem real. They didn’t have stretch marks, or scars, or freckles. They were shaved, and had sex with high heels on, which Gabe totally didn’t get, like get naked or don’t have sex, go big or go home. But the submissions were just people who felt confident in their body - which in itself was pretty cool. They had freckles, and scars, and stretch marks, and tattoos, and most were pretty fucking attractive. Most of the time it was pictures taken from a phone in a bathroom, shirts push up and pants pulled down. Sometimes it was taken in a bedroom, girls with thigh highs and legs spread, boys with their butts high in the air. Even less often than that there were couples that sent in pictures of each other, boyfriend takes picture of naked girlfriend, girlfriend takes picture of boyfriend fucking her. In some ways, Gabe found it sort of sweet. He posted most of the submissions he got, some people actually asked him to post their nudes, and yeah, Gabe sort of really loved running a porn blog. 

    It was one submitter than Gabe was really interested in though. It was a boy - cleary a boy from all the dick pics he sent in - and he was skinny, so fucking skinny. He looked pale, and had hip bones that could cut metal, and legs that looked like they went on for days. The pictures were sent from a fake blog - which a lot of the submissions did - and they were probably the hottest thing that Gabe had ever witnessed. There were pictures of him with his legs spread, of him bent over, there were pictures of him fingering himself, or using sex toys. Gabe was pretty much convinced that this guy was a sex god. The only down side - besides the fact that he didn’t know who he was, or where he was, or if he was as good in bed as Gabe liked to pretend he was when he jerked off - was that Gabe didn’t actually _know_ what he looked like. He knew what his hips, thighs, waist, dick, and ass (that didn’t seem to exist) looked like, but that was it. He didn’t know what his face looked like, or his hair, or if he had a nice smile, or pretty eyes. 

    But knowing what his dick looked like was enough for Gabe.

 -x-x-

     Gabe nodded, and made confirmative noises from the back of his throat, in between sipping his bitter coffee and pretending to study, as he listened to Pete, as he went on and on about Womens Rights, or sexism, or whatever pressing issue was worrying him that day.

     “Like, It’s totally not fair for them! Like, it’s not their fault that they’re born in that body, and that they’re comfortable in it! That’s like saying it’s your fault for liking the body you’re in! It doesn’t make sense! But, of course, some white male dick just-”

     “Like you?” Gabe said, tuning into the conversation. It wasn’t that he didn’t feel as strongly as Pete did about these things, it was just that, after the first fifteen times of listening to Pete ramble on about these things, it all sort of mushed together. It didn’t help that Gabe had two tests he had to take that week, and he had to finish homework that was due in about three hours. Pete’s ramblings about things that, yes made him feel sorry for people that had to put up with it, but no, did not affect him, weren’t helping him get all his school work done, or get his masters, _or_ got him paid, so at this point, Gabe really didn’t care. But Pete was buying him coffee, so, you win some, you lose some.

     “Yes, but that’s not the point. Anyways, because some white male dick just _had_ to come along, and sexualize them isn’t their fault! I mean, dude, boobs? They’re there so that infants can feed, not so that dude can jerk off! They are literally lumps of fat hanging off their chests, what’s there to sexualize?” Pete ranted.

     “But I thought the first thing you noticed about Ashlee was her boobs?” Gabe asked.

     “Yeah, it was, and it was wrong of me.”

     “At least you can admit to it.” Gabe said, as Pete launched into another rant about how sexist society is towards women. Gabe went back to nodding, and saying ‘uh huh’ once every twenty five seconds or so.

     “Wait, where do you ever learn this stuff?” Gabe asked, with a sudden realization that he didn’t even know _how_ Pete knew half of the things he was talking about.

     “What? Oh, I’m taking a course on gender studies, and we’re on sexism -slash- feminism, and dude, I’m like in love with the textbook.” Pete said, grinning.

     “Okay, question number two, why the hell are you talking a course on gender studies?” Gabe asked, because in the whole time he knew Pete, never did he _once_ voice an interest on gender studies, before he started taking the course. Pete blushed a bit, and ducked down.

     “Oh my god, you did _not_ just start a  course so you could stalk your little boy toy, did you?” Gabe gasped. This was a whole new level of pathetic, even for Pete. At least when he had a crush on Mikey he tried to pull some moves on him, but this? This was just getting ridiculous.

     “His name is Patrick,” Pete murmured. “And it’s actually a really cool class.”

     “I do not want to hear about it,” Gabe said, “Just ask him out already! Like, dude, it isn’t that hard. If all else fails, just get Mikey to, I don’t know, tell him how good you are in bed, or something.” Pete huffed, and rolled his eyes. For someone so annoying, he got annoyed very easily.

     “Gabe, he’s like perfect, and so cool, and he has pretty hair, and a nice voice, and considering how much he knows about sexualization of female - and male - body parts, I doubt that knowing that I have insane stamina will change what he thinks about me.”

     “What does he think of you, though?” Gabe asked, eyebrow raised. Pete shrugged, “I don’t know, man. Probably that I’m a weird kid in his class, that wears too much makeup and write weird shit on papers. Can we stop talking about my sex life and start talking about yours? Like, dude, you see more dicks in a week than I will in my whole life, it’s pretty amazing.”

     Now it was Gabe’s turn to huff and roll his eyes. Pete enjoyed poking fun at Gabe because he ran a porn blog, but it was okay. “Well, let’s see, a had sex with a girl in a bathroom last week, a boy gave me a blowjob three days ago, and last night I fucked your mom.” Pete glared at Gabe. “And she’s coming over again tonight.”

     “Fine, Mister Meanypants, be like that,” Pete said seriously, as if he didn’t just use _Mister Meanypants_ as an insult, “But then I won’t tell you about this totally hot dude who I was going to send over your way so that you could fall in love and get married.”

     “I’m cool with that.” Gabe said, swallowing the last few drops of coffee, “I have to go, because, you know, some people have jobs and do more than sit around a bitch about the world during class.”

     “Fine, later, dickface.”  Pete said, fondly. Gabe rolled his eyes, and walked out of the coffee shop that Pete was holding his hostage in. He briefly thought about the _Totally hot dude that Pete was sending his way_ but then discarded it. The last hot dude that Pete tried to set him up with was Mikey’s brother, and that was just so that Gabe could find out everything about Mikey and tell Pete. Needless to say, it didn’t work out. (Not just because Gerard was kind of weird, and creepy, but he also had a boyfriend, a fact that Pete chose to ignore.)

 --x--x--

    The next time Pete started ranting about what he learned in Gender Studies - this time it was rape culture, which did interest Gabe a moderate amount - Gabe was at work, folding clothes and putting them on shelves, and Pete was pretending to browse through them. It wasn't that convincing, considering that it was the girls section, and Gabe was folding skirts.

     “So, like, we were talking about how in most states, when girls report that they got raped, the police ask them what they were wearing, and like, that such _bullshit_ , man.” Pete said, holding up a peach colored knee-length skirt. “Yo, man, this is actually really pretty.”

     “And twenty percent off.” Gabe said, “But don’t pair it up with blue, that just looks tacky.”

     “Speaking of tacky, you still haven’t met William.” Pete threw the skirt back onto the shelf, causing Gabe to roll his eyes because he _literally just folded that._

     “Who’s William?” Gabe asked, deciding the ignore the skirt, and continue folding some knitted dresses, which was no easy task.

     “He’s in my gender studies class, and he talks to Patrick - don’t look at me like that - but he’s really cool, and I think you’d like him.” He said.

     “Uh huh, okay, I’ll think about it, but I know no matter what I say you’ll force me to meet him.”

     “You’re correct.” Pete said, fishing his phone out of his pocket, and looking at the time, “Well, I’m already five minutes late for work, so I should probably go.”

     “You got a job?” Gabe asked, as he kept folding clothes that really no one should wear.

     “Yeah, but by the end of the day, I probably won’t.”

 --x--x--

     Evidently, Gabe _did_ end up choosing to meet William, so Pete didn’t have to pull out his binder full of plans to trick people into doing things. (Gabe had seen it only once before, five inches thick, full of paper with chicken scratch writing. That was the moment that Gabe learned what true fear was.) Or, more accurately, Gabe decided to go to a party.

     “I think William will be there.” Pete said a few hours before. Gabe shrugged and said okay, and went back to watching T.V.

     How he ended up in a corner - trying to make William laugh just so he could see his wonderfully cute smile and hear his adorable giggling, and flirting shamelessly just so he could see the way that William’s cheek flushed pink, and trying to touch him in a way that didn’t scream ‘I JUST WANT TO FUCK YOU, YOU MEAN NOTHING TO ME’ because, goddammit, he just wanted to make sure that William was real, and wasn’t an angel of his imagination - Gabe didn’t know. But that was exactly what happened.

     About twenty minutes in - or two drinks - Travis came over, grinning that stupid grin that he had whenever he was drunk, or doing something positively evil (most of the time, it was both), and said, “Hey, Gabe! Hey, this is William, Pete told me to introduce you two.” and Gabe was hooked.

     Maybe it was the way that William smiled, or the way that the dull light made his cheekbones look, or it could have been the way that his hair reminded Gabe of when he was younger and all the boys and girls could run around, their hair a messy, blowing freely in messy waves and knots - because who cared about hair when you have a planet to save from aliens that happened to look like the opposite gender? - or maybe it was just by the way that he said, “Hi, Pete has told me a lot about you, however I am sworn to secrecy if I want to, and I quote, ‘keep my life, and my pretty little face.’”

     “Well, it is pretty,” Gabe replied, a smile breaking out on his face when William laughed. 

    Maybe it was just that he was kind of drunk. Gabe didn’t know what was the cause, but the results were pushing away willing girls, holding William close as they talked about nothing in particular. By the time that people started passing out drunk, he had only had a few drinks, but he was already drunk off William. 

-x-x-

 

    “I won’t say ‘I told you so’ because if I turn to see you get annoyed, I will die,” Pete said the next morning, as Gabe interrupted his love fest with the toilet. Gabe rolled his eyes, “I just missed it, didn’t I?” Pete asked, before making another declaration of love to the toilet bowl. Whatever, Gabe could just piss in Pete’s kitchen sink. 

-x-x-

 

    Some people say that you can’t rush the universe, that it has to do everything on its own time. Those people haven’t met Gabe when he had his mind set on something. And at that moment, he had his mind set on William. 

    He had a tendency to either get obsessed with something much too quick, or getting with someone just for the sake of getting with someone. That was the case with Pete - way back when, they were both drunk, Pete was kind of a whore, and Gabe was bored - and with Erin - fucking wonderful, she was. Beautiful and nice and smart, but she had dreams, dreams outside of Jersey and therefore without Gabe - and many others that he didn’t care to name. William fell under the much kinder, and frankly, more enjoyable category of being some what of an obsession. It wasn’t that Gabe fell in love at first sight, or whatever. William just had a really awesome thinking process, and said really cute things, and had these lips that Gabe couldn’t stop staring at. 

    All in all, he wasn’t the worst possible person for Gabe to decide to stalk. And it wasn’t stalking so much as it was asking Pete for information, because for some reason Pete knew everything when it came to love, despite his own mini-crisis. 

    “Hello?” William said, into the phone. 

    “Hey, William, funny story. So, Pete kind of gave me your phone number, and your last name, and your age, height, birthday, and maybe even social security number, and we met at a party, if you don’t remember, and we need to go out on a date, otherwise the galaxy will implode.” There was a momentary silence on the other end of the line, which didn’t surprise Gabe. 

    “Well, we can’t have that, can we?” He finally answered. 

    “No, that wouldn't be good at all. So, William Beckett, will you go out on a date with me?” 

    “Sure, but only for the sake of the galaxy.” He laughed a bit, and Gabe smiled, “Of course. Can we save the galaxy for implosion on friday?” 

    “Yeah,” William answered, and Gabe could just imagine his smiling and shaking his head, “We can save the galaxy whenever.”

 

-x-x

 

    Three weeks, or two dates, later and they were still keeping the galaxy from imploding. It was a really heroic thing of them to do. Gabe even admitted that Pete had been right, not to his face of course. William was just really interesting. He liked a lot of the same things as Gabe, and he bit his lip when he was nervous and Gabe just wanted to tangle his fingers in William’s hair. He was all angles and sharp edges, points and curves that dropped quickly. His legs were long and Gabe couldn’t help but wonder what they would look like wrapped around his waist, or the way his delicate fingers would look wrapped around his cock. 

    William had a policy of no sex until at least the second date. So when the third date came around, he dragged Gabe into his bedroom, and locked the door. It was Saturday, so Bill’s roommates were out at a party. Gabe didn’t leave the apartment until Monday morning, and by the time he no longer had to imagine what William’s legs, hands, mouth, or face would look like in any position. The only issue was the internet. Being held hostage in William’s bed, he neglected that there were other horny people in the world, who did not have the luxury of having a William, thus resulting in more than a few angry messages on his blog. Most weekends there was an abundance of porn flooding his dash, but since he was a little preoccupied, there was only the things he set up on his queue. Gabe just rolled his eyes, and reblogged basically every picture, gif, or video that he saw that had nudity. He had some new submissions, which he went through and posting. He hoped that it didn’t count as cheating. 

    After that weekend with Bill, everything seemed to fall into place. They officialized the whole ‘boyfriend’ thing, and went out more, starting spending time together besides when they went out on dates, slowly they were giving each other littles bits of themselves. William wore Gabe’s shirts, Gabe had one of William’s bracelets, William’s sheets were starting to smell like Gabe, and Gabe’s bedroom was slowly becoming a second home for William’s things. 

    Pete wouldn’t stop rubbing it in Gabe’s face. (“I told you! I fucking told you! Ha, I knew it, you have to admit one day! I knew-” “Pete, I swear to God, I will fold you in half and put you in a fucking blender if you say that one more time.”) 

    It was nice, for both of them. Things were the same. They both still went to parties, they both got drunk a lot, and stayed up until the early hours of the morning finishing homework, and William still went to gender studies class, and Gabe still did whatever he was doing since he wasn’t sure what he wanted to do with his life, and Pete still pined after Patrick, and Gabe still reblogged pictures of cats and boobs on the internet, and it was just nice that things could change without actually changing. 

    The submissions from the ‘mysterious sex god on the internet’ as Pete had called him get coming in. Gabe wasn’t surprised, he normally sent something in about once every week or so. He still thought that it was hot, and he didn’t really consider looking at naked pictures on the internet cheating. He didn’t even know this guy, and the fact that he sent naked pics to Gabe was out of his control. Technically. So, yeah, it was still really hot. Gabe let his eyes linger on it, the pictures was from the waist down, like always, with the guy’s fingers inside him. His spine could be seen from the angle that that camera was at, long and bumpy, and his wrist that was thin and delicate. It made Gabe feel a little bit weird that he thought of William. 

    “Oh, for fuck’s sakes.” He muttered, shaking his head. 

    “You rang?” Pete said, popping his head into Gabe’s living room. 

    “Don’t you have your own apartment or something?” Gabe asked, narrowing his eyes. They didn’t even live together for Gods sake. 

    “Yeah, but I got a date tonight, and I need your bitching to help me look like god’s gift on earth.” Pete replied, stepping fully into the room. He did look stressed, and judging from how his hair looked, he had been panicking for a while. Gabe could almost laugh. 

    “You always look like Gods gift on earth, sweetheart.” Gabe rolled his eyes. He was the worlds best friend. 

-x-x-

 

    Gabe sat through a whole, play-by-play speech of what happened on Pete’s date. He had actually managed to ask Patrick out, and now he felt the need to toure Gabe. 

    “Not that I wouldn’t _love_ hearing you talk about how you felt like the universe was expanding inside your chest, or whatever, but I have to go.” Gabe interrupted Pete’s strangely worded explanation of what happened. 

    He huffed, and waved Gabe away, “Go on, leave me to rot by myself as I wait to see if Patrick will call back, or if I’ll die-” 

    “Okay, bye.” Gabe stood up, gathering his things and started to walk out of the coffee shop. Wow, they spent a lot of time there. Pete rolled his eyes, sipping his coffee and waved his off. The walk to his apartment from the shop was short, ten maybe fifteen minutes. Except he wasn’t heading to his apartment. He was going to William’s. It was Thursday, and Gabe’s classes didn’t start until about eleven the next morning, and William only had afternoon classes, and hey, they were dating. Dating means they’re allowed to have sex a lot. Gabe really likes dating William. 

    William shared his apartment with his friend Sisky, who had late classes on Thursdays. Gabe thanked any god out there that made this possible. The walk to Bill’s apartment was about a ten minute bus ride, Gabe knew that the next morning he would be walking the ‘walk of shame’ as his friends called it, walking around with dirty clothes and messy hair, probably with a hickey or two and tired eyes. It was worth it, though, for a whole night with William. 

    Gabe knocked at the door of the apartment, which instantly opened, long arms pulling him in.   

    “Hello to you too,” Gabe muttered, laughing slightly. He dropped his bag on the floor, letting William tug him into his room. By now Gabe could navigate around the room without the lights on. 

    “No time for hellos.” William replied, rushed, “Need to have sex. Have sex before Sisky comes back and yells at me.” Gabe’s laugh was drowned out by William’s lips, and he put his hands on his hips, as they went to the bed. They flopped down, giggling slightly, going back to kissing. Bill slipped his shirt off over his head, and Gabe did the same. Slipping off shoes, and wrestling with belts, they quickly got undressed. William stretched his long arms, not able to move his body since Gabe was on top of him, keeping him in place and sucking marks on his neck, and reached to his bedside table. After fishing around in the drawer for a moment or two, causing Gabe to whine at the wait and William to roll his eyes, he extracted a bottle of lubricant and a condom. After a few brief seconds of wiggling out of skin tight pants and kicking them to the cluttered floor, Gabe picked up the bottle from where it was placed on the sheets (which were quite stained, honestly didn’t the boy know what a washing machine was?) and squirted some on his fingers. 

    Gabe pulled Bill’s boxers down, admiring the sight. William’s hips were prominent - not in an _I don’t eat food_ kind of way but in an _I was blessed with fucking awesome hips_ kind of way - and rather wide set, leading to skinny, smooth thighs, where the skin was so soft it reminded Gabe of fine silk. His legs were long, boney in a not entirely unpleasant way. He pressed his fingers to William’s entrance, two of them slipping in easily, making the younger boy groan with imaintent laced pleasure. As much as Gabe would like to fuck right at that moment, he didn’t want to hurt William, not yet at least. The beginnings of relationships were always good towards Gabe. Full of smiles, laughter, first everythings, but the farther along it went, the less smiles there normally were, laughter laced with bitterness, and first dates and kisses and i love yous turned into first fights, and cheating. Gabe liked beginnings, and he wanted this beginning to last as long as it could. 

    Gabe pressed a third finger into William, causing him to moan, and rut back. His hair fanned out across the sheet, face a picture of ecstasy as Gabe moved his fingers in and out, curling them. 

    “Gabe,” He whined, making each syllable go on forever, “Gabe, please.” His eyes were glazed over, in a kind of turned on haze. Gabe nodded, leaning down to William’s hips, sucking a bright red, angry mark. William would probably laugh, and make a sort of comment about how Gabe was almost territorial, protective, he learned so in his psychology class, except he was moaning, hips pressing up towards the contact. Removing his fingers from William, he opened the condom, slipping it on, as William whined and made impatient noises. After slathering some lube over his dick, he lined up with William’s entrance again, pressing in. He moaned, feeling the tightness around him, and William moaned as well. After a moment so that they could adjust - William so that he didn’t hurt, Gabe so that he didn’t explode because _god fucking dammit, how did he stay so fucking tight?_ \- he pulled his hips back, and pressed the forward again. 

    As he sped up, William began to gasp a bit. It was a noise that Gabe had learned to appreciate. William’s rib cage jutted out when he gasped, the noise light and airy, laced with pleasure, and small _oh_ s, and swears. His eyes would flicker shut, only to snap back open when Gabe thrusted harder. Really, words did not do what Gabe saw justice. Gabe’s grip on his hips was sure to leave marks, right next to the mouth shaped circle, as he lifted William slightly off the bed, to get a better angle. 

    This was when his gasps would turn to outright moans. He would arch up, groaning and cursing, _fuck_ and _oh god_ s would spew from his mouth, hands moving on their own accord to Gabe’s shoulders to pull himself closer. Gabe moaned, and thrusts became harder, faster, as he stopped caring about if he hurt him or not, since the only thing they both could think about was each other, and how they felt, and _oh my god_ it was so fucking hot, and they were so fucking close. 

    With a drawn out moan, William came, his muscle tightening but expression full of bliss. A few thrusts later Gabe came as well, groaning, almost shaking from all the pleasure he got from the release. He stayed hovering over William for a few minutes, both of them searching for composure and breath, before pulling out, and disposing the condom in the waste basket nearby. William curled up by him, worn out by sex and fuzzy around the edges. 

    “You fucked up my hips,” He murmured, smiling into Gabe’s neck. 

    “Yeah, sorry about that,” Gabe laughed out, running a hand through William’s now knotted hair. 

    For a while they chatted back and forth, topic changing at the slightest gust of wind, until they were both hungry, so they pulled on some pants and braved the short walk to the kitchen. They ate Lucky Charms, hickeys proudly displaying, and smiling wide. Gabe couldn’t remember the last time he had been this happy. 

\--x--x--

 

    Evidently, the walk of shame hadn’t been that bad, actually he looked pretty much the same as he always did. (“What the hell?” Pete asked when he saw him, “You look cleaner than when I saw you last? What the fuck, man?”) 

    Nights spent at William’s were always fun, and despite the facade that they put forth, a lot of the time they spent talking, watching movies, coupley things that Gabe wasn’t really used too, but really liked. 

    He had still yet to mention his porn blog. Firstly because it wasn’t something that he advertised a lot, he didn’t go around yelling _Hey! I have a blog on which I post videos and pictures of naked people having intercourse!_ and also because he didn’t want to freak William out, or make his angry. So, he didn’t mention it, and thankfully neither did Pete - despite his tendedcy to shout loudly while drunk, and send naked pictures of himself to Gabe, whether it was to make him uncomfortable or because he actually wanted it posted, he didn’t know.

 

    It wasn’t a big thing though, it didn’t really affect either of them. All Gabe really did was press buttons on his laptop, and it didn’t really count as cheating if he looked at naked pictures of someone who he didn’t even know. 

    A little red box appeared over the small envelope sign, signalling that someone had either sent in an ask or submission. After a few clicks - successfully reblogging a video of a possum eating a strawberry to his normal, personal blog - he clicked on the inbox button, waiting a few second for the page to load. The usual horde of unanswered asks were still there, filling a page perhaps a page and a half.  He didn’t like answering personal asks on this account, and he didn’t want to give his usual account URL to the followers, and some of them were just plain weird (why was an anon asking if he wanted girls to call him ‘daddy’ in bed? Why did anyone want to know if he was into water sports? He wasn’t into either, but what the hell, that was just freaky.) A few unposted submissions were there as well. A few pictures of a girl’s lace covered butt, a couple dick pics, but what really caught Gabe’s eye was the picture of a pair of hips. 

    Hips with a red, mouth shaped circle sucked on one of them, and small dots were fingers dug into the delicate skin. Hips that lead to skinny, smooth thighs. The picture stopped at the waist and a few inches past the thighs, the thin body naked, only the wearing the marks. Gabe’s eyes flickered to the URL, it was the same one that submitted the usual faceless nudes. He stared at the hips for a moment. 

    They were William’s hips. That was Gabe’s hickey, and the small bruises were from Gabe’s hands. William was the person that was always sending in faceless pictures, he was the one that Gabe had admired from afar before they even met. 

    Gabe had to look away from the screen to avoid hyperventilating. 

    The important thing that you must note, is that you should not mistake Gabe’s confusion with anger. William had every right to show his body to whomever he wanted - and it was a damn fine body - and a lot of pictures were sent in before they started dating. (Now Gabe did notice that far fewer pictures were sent in after he met him) And even now, that he had an established, and solid enough relationship, Gabe wasn’t mad.

    Actually he found it kind of hot. 

    Gabe hit the post button, without a second thought, and he posted the other submissions as well, before going back to his dashboard. He would talk to William about it, maybe soon, maybe not. All he knew what that he was going to have a lot of fun with it. 

-x-x-

 

    “So, when were you going to tell me your dick was all over the internet?” Wow, okay, Gabe was trying to ask in a nicer way than that, but he was playing Tetris and he wasn’t getting any pieces he needed, so his patients was very low. 

    Still, why he picked this moment was a mystery. 

    William made a choked noise, cheeks turning bright red, “W-what?” 

    “You, dick, internet? When?” Gabe asked, eyebrows coming closer together as he got another unnecessary piece. 

    “Uh- well, uh, there isn’t-” 

    “Oh there is,” Gabe interrupted, “I know, I saw. Not mad, don’t worry- Goddammit, what the fuck, Tetris? Sorry. Not mad though.” He huffed, and looked up from the laptop, admitting defeat to the colorful shapes. 

    William looked slightly calmer, but still rather uncomfortable. “Uh, oh-okay.” He scratched the back of his neck, and looked anywhere except Gabe. 

    “I was actually hoping that you wouldn't find out, but like, I stopped when we started dating.” 

    “No you didn’t, you sent one in, like, three days ago.” Gabe said, not entirely surprised that William was lying.   

    His face went from bright red, to a pale white. Half formed stutters of excuses started to come out, in a shaky nervous voice. 

    Gabe let out a laugh. “I told you, I’m not mad.” He sent another smile, “I actually don’t really care. It’s kinda hot, actually.” A few minutes were spent calming Bill down, giving him recurrence. 

    “How did you even see them?” 

    “Oh you know that blog thing you sent them too?”

    “Yeah.” 

    “That’s sort of my blog.” 

    “Really now?” 

    “Yeah. I normally just reblog pictures of weasels on my other blog.” 

    “Oh, okay then.” 

\--x--x--

 

    It wasn’t that shocking when their relationship didn’t change at all. William still submitted pictures of himself to Gabe’s porn blog, and now Gabe could blog out in the open (well, at least on the couch when William was over). Sometimes William would sit on his lap, hips pressing against Gabe’s thighs, with the laptop resting on his legs, and they would go through the tags and submissions together, laughing at the poor acting, or how obvious it was that a male star must have taken like, eight viagras. 

    It wasn’t until a few weeks later, William was looking over Gabe’s shoulder as he went through his inbox, when they saw a couples photo. It was a boy and a girl that sent it in, the girl was curvy, with big hips and a round ass, and the boy was cute in a rugged, ‘haven’t slept in three days’ sort of way. They sent a lot of pictures in, most were actually kind of cute, despite the fact that the girl was being fucked, or had cum on her face. 

    This particular picture was taken by the girl, the camera in front of her, the long plain of her back could be seen. Her eyes were shut, mouth wide with the edges curled up in a blissful smile, as the boy took her from behind. Gabe stopped scrolling, to click reblog, but when he started to click the down arrow, to get scanning through, he heard a small voice from William saying, “We could do that, you know?” 

    “What?” Gabe turned from the screen to look at him. Bill buried his face in Gabe’s shoulder, gave a sort of noncommittal shrug. 

    “I don’t know. We could, like, do those couple pictures? If you want. Like, not showing our face, but-” 

    “Okay.” Gabe said, grinning. “Later though.” William gave a smile back. 

    Thank God that the laptop was covering his crotch.

\--x-x--

 

    In this type of situation, the best way to describe how they were thinking was “go big, or go home.” 

    Soon there was pictures flooding the blog, people were _asking_ for more, too. Pictures of Gabe grabbing the back of William’s hair, as he fucked him from behind. William ridding Gabe. Pictures of Gabe’s cock deep inside of William’s ass, or his ass bright red with hand prints covering it. 

    They even got a little creative too. Photos of Gabe’s hand, working his finger into the tight space, or of William fucking a dildo propped up on the floor. Once they even got a skirt for William, light pink and so short that William’s dick could peek out from under it, and made gifs of him riding Gabe in it. 

    It was almost shameful how much they loved to do it. It was like cementing a personal moment, even though no one could see their faces; like when children made handprints in quick drying cement, to say _Look! This was me!_

     There were much more personal photos too. Pictures that they didn’t post, or crop. Once they even bought a disposable camera, no caring that the developer would see the pictures. Pictures of William’s face as he came, eyes shut, and mouth in a wide ‘o’ shape. Photos of William’s lips stretched around Gabe’s dick, eyes looking at the camera. Some pictures had were of Gabe as he hovered over William, or when he was sucking marks onto his hips or collarbones. 

    It was solidifying intimate moments, things that no one else except them would ever really see. No one on the internet could see their face as they had sex, couldn’t see they as they made jokes or laughed while fucking each other, or when they cuddles after and talked about what they wanted to do with themselves in life. Even the ones that did have their faces in were placed in a shoebox, a ribbon tied around it to stop the lid from falling off, and shoved it underneath the seat in Gabe’s car. Hidden away from the world. It was their little secret, their little sin, their declaration of love and lust for each other, a second that would last forever. 

After it was all said and done, they didn’t really talk about it. They didn’t ask ‘what if we broke up?’ and they didn’t have a talk about why they did it in the first place. People still sent things to Gabe’s inbox asking why none of the pictures went up anymore, Pete still made jokes about the blog, but now William would roll his eyes with Gabe. It was still the same, but different. Better.

  
Yeah, starting a porn blog was probably one of Gabe’s best ideas ever.  

**Author's Note:**

> this was 14 pages long because I can't control myself.


End file.
